


После гранаты

by Veda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Защитники Земли сражаются, даже когда свою битву уже проиграли</p>
            </blockquote>





	После гранаты

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2013 (изначально был выложен здесь - http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/p185401997.htm?oam#more1 ).

Когда ему оторвало ноги, капрал закричал. Исступленно, горько, как может кричать только потерявший рассудок от боли человек. Подорваться на гранате – столь глупо и несвоевременно! Ведь он видел, пытался убежать, но не успел. Как глупо!  
Подоспевший медик оказал первую помощь, ввел оглушенному капралу панацелин, избавив хотя бы от боли. К тому, что у него теперь нет и не будет ног, капралу только предстояло привыкнуть.  
Войска отступали перед Жнецами, не могли сдержать натиск все пребывающих тварей. А те словно лезли из-под земли, как древние жуткие демоны. Людей вел не только страх потерять родную планету. Каждый знал: попадешь к Жнецам – и выйдешь от них таким же. Даже не вперед ногами. Испещренным микросхемами полутрупом, который способен лишь бездумно подчиняться заложенным Жнецами командам. И это подстегивало защищать Землю не хуже, чем какие-то там патриотические чувства.  
Капрал пришел в себя, когда его тащили на носилках трое подчиненных. У одного – совсем еще мальчишки – рука висела плетью, держась едва ли только не на лоскуте кожи и обезболивающем.  
– Быстрее! – подгонял их голос медика. Парень волновался, и от этого остальные тоже поддавались панике. – Быстрее же!  
Капрал оглядел себя, точнее, то место, где еще час назад существовали две здоровые, сильные ноги. Теперь там зияла пустота. Пустота же страшно и неуклонно рождалась внутри него, засасывая в себя, казалось, саму душу.  
Он видел, что позади медленно плывет Баньши. Она еще далеко, еще только заметила уносящих носилки с поля боя людей, но уже не отступит, пока ее крик не разорвет барабанные перепонки каждого, кто попадет в зону поражения.  
Капрал поймал за руку пробегавшего мимо медика, резким движением притянул к себе, не размениваясь на сожаления и извинения.  
– Она идет… – прохрипел капрал ему в самое ухо.  
– Я знаю! – с истеричными нотками в голосе откликнулся медик, попытавшись вырваться из хватки раненого. Мальчишки, держащие носилки, стали в панике оглядываться назад.  
– Дайте мне гранату, – без всяких предисловий потребовал капрал.  
Медик замер, не до конца понимая, что тот имеет в виду. А когда понял – резко выпрямился, всем своим существом отрицая даже возможность такого исхода.  
– Нет, капрал. Мы выберемся, челнок уже в пути. Нет времени…  
– Я старше вас по званию. Дайте мне гранату и убирайтесь отсюда, - капрал смотрел на медика глазами, в которых можно было прочитать решимость. И страх, если очень-очень приглядеться.  
– Не могу… Не могу, вы просто не знаете, о чем просите, - медик сделал шаг назад, в бессильной попытке избежать принятия решения. – Мы сможем вылечить вас…  
– И поставите меня на ноги? – капрал уже знал ответ на этот вопрос, так что удержался от болезненной, на грани истерического смеха, иронии.  
Медик собирался что-то ответить, собирался доказать и заставить передумать, но сзади похоронным колоколом, песней последнего стона взвыла Баньши. Уже не так далеко.  
– Дайте мне гранату и проваливайте на свой челнок, – прорычал капрал, едва не вывалившись из носилок.  
На этот раз его послушались.

Капрал сидел, прислонившись спиной к обломку некогда монолитной бетонной колонны. Он ждал. В его пальцах замерла осколочная граната, готовая по первой просьбе человека расцвести огненной пеленой и разметать врагов по сторонам. Капрал вертел маленькую смерть между пальцами, стараясь не думать, что ее товарка уже успела оторвать приличный кусок от него самого.  
Баньши была совсем близко, он чувствовал волны биотических перемещений, которые несли бывшую азари сквозь пространство. Когда она показалась из-за кучи мусора, капрал испытал почти физическое облегчение. Баньши не смотрела на него – ее взгляд был направлен к убегающим людям, еще надеющимся спастись на челноке.  
– Эй, красотка! – капрал сделал все возможное, чтобы привлечь внимание мерзкой твари. Даже швырнул в нее куском бетона.  
Она все-таки заметила его.  
Подлетела, щуря страшные бездумные глазищи, оскалила клыки в подобии довольной улыбки. Когтистая рука метнулась к столь самонадеянно привлекшей внимание жертве, подхватывая. Баньши подняла то, что осталось от некогда полного жизни человека, хрипло закричала. Пока еще просто криком победительницы, не стремясь убить – показывая свое превосходство. Превосходство Жнецов над слабыми людишками. За ее спиной капрал заметил подбирающихся ближе хасков и каннибалов.  
Что ж, так даже лучше.  
Ничего говорить капрал не стал. Просто нажал на кнопку. И когда когти Баньши проткнули его тело насквозь, заставляя вопить еще живого человека с ней в унисон, разметав брызги его крови по бетону, сработал детонатор.

Где-то там, впереди, трое мальчишек-солдат и медик услышали взрыв, но не смогли понять – был ли он знаком освобождения капрала, или очередной боец сопротивления подорвался на гранате Жнецов. Медик только с горечью поджал губы и больше не оглядывался назад.


End file.
